TFP-A New Family
by TransformersMangaFangirl
Summary: (Inspired the fanfic "Orphan", by Mrs.Bumblebee). MECH kills the families of Jack, Miko and Raf. And they are adopted by the Autobots. What surprises await this so unusual family? (Rated T, for some language... and because I'm paranoic)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I know I should be working on "Bring Me to Life", but ... damn writer's block!**

 **This fanfic was inspired by a one-shot called "Orphan" of Mrs Bumblebee. Advise everyone to read, it is short but sweet.**

 **Transformers does not belongs to me... sadly. :(**

* * *

It was raining in Jasper. It was not a very heavy rain, but gave the impression that the sky was crying.

And it seemed to be appropriate for that black day.

At the cemetery, three families were being buried. The first was a young nurse, a single mother, kind and dedicated.

Her only son, Jack Darby, observed the grave of his mother without moving or making a sound.

Nearby, a crowd was in front of the tombs of an entire family. The only member who was alive, the young Raphael Esquivel, was inside a Camaro, being comforted by a boy of around 16, blond with black streaks, wearing a yellow sweatshirt with black stripes and jeans black.

The third grave was a couple. But his host daughter, had been unable to attend. At the time, she was in Japan, saying goodbye to her biological family.

Back to the cemetery in Jasper, in the parking lot, three aliens disguised as cars, better known as autobots, watched in silence.

Optimus Prime materialized his holoform, a man around 35 or 40 years, brown hair, bright blue eyes, wearing a red jacket over a black shirt and jeans. Gently, he approached Jack. "Jack, come on, let's go to the base." He said nothing, but followed Optimus obediently.

On the way from the base, Jack had fallen asleep. With the help of his holoform, Optimus placed him carefully on the couch. Did not take much long to get Bumblebee with Raph in the same condition. And just as Optimus, he put his young partner on the couch.

Therefore, the ground bridge was activated, and two other autobots came: Bulkhead and Wheeljack. In Bulkhead's bank, it was his human partner, Miko Nakadai, also asleep. Activating your holoform, a black man, muscular, around the thirties, wearing a green shirt with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows. And like others, he put her on the couch, so that does not bother the two boys.

Now that the three children were back, the autobots watched them silently and remembered when and how everything had collapsed.

MECH. They were those responsible for everything.

It was a normal day when the children were at the base. The Decepticons were calm and everyone was just trying to enjoy that weekend. It was when Agent Fowler called. And it was all over.  
Probably they decided to take revenge when Jack, Miko and Raph the fumbled in getting the dingus, and when Jack avoided they to tried to dissect Arcee.

The Autobots try to act fast, even called Wheeljack to help. But it was too late. They do not even spared Miko's family in Japan. In the absence of better words, they did the complete service.

The bell rang, warning that Agent Fowler was at the top. Ratchet hung fast to not wake the children.

"Prime." Solemnly welcomed. Optimus just nodded in acknowledgment. "We managed to arrest some of the MECH members. Not many, but it's something." He said. He knew that nothing would bring the family of the children back, but thought he should tell the news.

"Agent Fowler ... I have a question." Optimus said.

"What is it?"

"What will happen to the children now?"

Everyone was paying attention now. It was something all want to ask but did not know how. Fowler sighed, "They ... will be sent to an orphanage. Poor children. As they are older, the chance of their being adopted are slim to none. Then they will have to live there until they turn 18." He responded with regret. The autobots were silent again.

But Optimus had something in mind. "Agent Fowler ... I was thinking ... What if we adopt them?"

Everyone looked at Optimus in shock. Was he serious? "Prime, I think I heard wrong, you just said that you want to adopt the children?" Fowler asked in shock.

"I did. It is possible?"

"Well, I would have to talk to my superiors and you would have to sign a lot of papers, but ... are you sure, Prime? I mean, do you have any idea how to raise a child? "

"I've created Bumblebee when he was younger, so I have an idea about how to care for Young ones. And you have to remember, Agent Fowler, Jack, Miko and Raphael are not defenseless children. They are strong and independent, all they need now is a family.

Fowler wondered silently. Optimus had a point. His expression was more hopeful. "I'll see what I can do. But not deposited much hope, to not be disappointed if it does not work. "

When he left, the base was again silent, only the bots staring at Optimus. "I'm sorry my friends, to have thought of it without consulting you. I just could not wait. "

"Hey! No one is judging you, Optimus!" Wheeljack seize this moment to talk "Of all the ideas you've had, that's what pleased me most. "

"I agree with Jackie!" Bulkhead also said, at his side, Bumblebee whistled excited and Arcee gave a big smile in response. "Something tells me I have no choice." Ratchet sighed, but without the grumpy tone as always.

[We will tell them?] Bumblebee asked, pointing to the three.

"Not yet. Only when we receive confirmation of adoption." Optimus decided and everyone agreed.

The next morning, the rain clouds were gone. It was a beautiful sunny day now.

Not that it made much difference to the humana t the base now. They were silent. The only time they spoke, was to deny when Ratchet asked if they wanted to eat something.

Then the alarms of the base began to sound. It was Fowler agent who seemed very excited. "Good news, Optimus! I talked to my superiors and they gave "Ok" to your request! "

Bumblebee let out a loud cry of joy which eventually drawing the attention of teenagers. "What's going on?" Asked Miko.

"Jack, Miko, Raphael, could you come over here? There's something I'd like to talk to you." Optimus asked. They obeyed, going up to the platform, coming face-to-face with bots.

"Little ones, we feel sorry for your families. We know we could have done more to have prevented ... "

"Hey! Do not start blaming yourself! None of you! "Jack shouted interrupting Optimus.

"The culprit of all this is that sick bastard of Silas!" Miko added.

"You tried to help us. That's what matters. "Raph ended.

When they heard this, the autobots could not help feeling a certain relief. They feared that their partners blamed then for the death of his relatives. "Thank you, my young friends, but still, we feel responsible for what happened. Unfortunately, we will never be able to change the past, but at least we can give you a future. Yesterday ... we ask Agent Fowler, that we might adopt you three. "

The three widened their eyes. "Y-you have a-adopted us?" Raph stammered.

"Yes, we do." Optimus confirmed. He, like the other autobots waited nervously, the reactions of his partners.

A silence cross the base. Agent Fowler would not even breathe.

"YES!" Miko shouted, giving a jump, startling everyone. "THE BOTS ARE OUR NEW FAMILY! THIS IS SO COOL! "

Bumblebee began to worry when he saw that Raph was crying; [Raph? Why are you crying? You are not happy…?]

"It's precisely why I'm crying, Bee. I'm very, very happy!" He sobbed, smiling.

"I ... I do not know what to say ... this is serious?" Jack asked, not contain the smile on his face.

"Yes, Jack is." Arcee replied smiling.

"I ... I do not know what to say ... this is so ... WOW!" He said, trying to hold back the tears, but not having much success.

"CAHAM!" Fowler coughed "I do not want to interrupt, but I need you three and you, Optimus, sign these papers."

Optimus activated your holoforma and took the pen Fowler offered and signed in cybertronians hieroglyphics. The three children also signed, still crying a little, but very happy.

They were no longer alone. They would still have a family. They would have a place to call "home."

At the conclusion of signing the papers, the three ran to their partners and embraced then, the best they could.

Things were smiling at all. And everyone believed would only get better.

* * *

 **YEY! First chapter!**

 **Only a few small information For the first three or four chapters, will be focused on Jack, Miko and Raph and autobots beginning to straighten as a family. After ... will have more random chapters.**  
 **PS: the fanfic does not follow any required of the original episodes of Transformers Prime.**  
 **Ps.2: Smokescreen will show up? Most likely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay of the new chapter. I have two serious problems: I am lazy and perfectionist. Not a good mix.**

 **Thank you for all the comments.**

 **-unicron1000 :Here it is! Thank you! ^_^**

 **-skyice98 :thank you for the comment. Here is the chapter.**

 **-Guest I :I do not plan to make it happen ... at least not yet. (wink)**

 **-Guest II :Where it is!**

 **-Maga016 :Like you can see, it have more chapters. =D**

 **-Guest III :Like I said to Guest I, I don't plan to this to happen... yet. But maybe...**

 **-Fire Hair - Cabelo de Fogo: Obrigada, seus comentários são sempre muito apreciados. :)**

 **-jbadillodavila :Obrigada. :)**

* * *

"Put that bed in the corner. Not so much ... that's right! "Ratchet instructed while Bumblebee straightened the bed that would be for Raph room.

After having adopted the three, all the Autobots are preparing to make the base comfortable as possible. Fortunately, there were many empty rooms in the place where they could build individual rooms for each teenager.

[Do you think Raph will like?]

"There's only one way to know; call him and ask if it's good." He said.

Bumblebee was doing this. He found Raphael sitting on the couch, playing a video game. Or at least it seemed. He stared at the screen, but did not move any control. [Raph? Are you alright?]

"Ah? Hi Bee. Yes I am. Why the question?"

[Because I'm sure that to win this game, you have to press the buttons on the controller ... not to stare at the screen.] Pointed.

Raph sighed, turning off the game. "I'm fine, Bee. Just ... I think I still do not "fell" ... that my parents and siblings are no longer here. I feel I will wake up one day and everything will be just a bad dream." said "don't get me wrong, I love know that you are my new family, but ... It's just ... can imagine you suddenly lose all your family? "

Bumblebee was silent for a few seconds [I do not have to imagine ... it happened to me.]

"What? Bumblebee ... you are ...? "

[Orphan? Yes I am. I was very young, so I do not remember very well what happened, but they told me that a missile hit our house and my creator protected me using the body.] Told sad [A Autobot Rescue Team found me and took me to a hospital. It was there that I first met Ratchet and Optimus. Neither could adopt me, but always stayed close and raised me.]

Raph could not help but he felt closer to his guardian, if that was possible.

[When I reached adulthood, I enlisted as a soldier. Ratchet was not very happy when I did, since he was the chief doctor and knew what could happen to me, but I was determined.] said, making the sound of laughter. [The rest of the story you already know.]

"Wow, Bee ... I do not know what to say, I had no idea ..."

[I never told, you could not know.] he said shrugging [My point is that ... you'll be fine.] He paused a moment, thinking about what he had said [ARGH! All this sounded much better in my head!]

Raph did not care and embraced what could of Bumblebee arm; "It's okay, Bee. Thank you."

He took it carefully and embraced the young [I'm so sorry for your family, Raph. But we're here. And we will not let you. I promise.]

A few tears fell from Raph's eyes, but he quickly wiped them "Thank you."

[Now ... Ratchet and I finish your room. Want to go take a look?]

"Nice! Let's go!"

/ /

Jack and Arcee headed the highway silently. Arcee would like to say something to comfort his partner, but did not know what.

Finally, they left the road and decided to take a short break. Jack got off Arcee for her to transform and they stood in silence watching the scenery.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I ... Jack, I'm so sorry for your mother! I know you said not to fell guity, but I still can not help thinking that I could have done something! "

"Arcee ... what could you have done?" Jack asked. "MECH gave no warning that they would attack. The only warning we had, of Agent Fowler was just by luck. Even so, all of you acted faster than I've ever seen. You called including Wheeljack. It was not your fault those bastards decided to waylay "

"I know. But I can not help thinking that ... "

"Arcee, please, it was not your fault. And I know that my mother did not blame any of you. The way I know her, she would just ... well, perhaps threaten you to take good care of me." he said, giving a small laugh. Arcee just laugh together. Yes, that sounded something that June would do.

"Please Arcee ... do not blame yourself. Let me devastated to see you that way. Please?"

"I'll try, Jack. Unfortunately it is not something that can be done automatically." She sighed "But I promise I'll try. "

"That's all I ask."

/ /

Miko and the two wreckers were on the roof of the base. Miko was lying on top of the Jackhammer, looking at the sky. "Hi girl! Are you feeling well? "Asked Wheeljack. Miko shrugged "The same." She said.

"Miko ... you do not have to be strong if you do not want." Bulkhead said, knowing she was not well.

"What are you talking about? I'm great!" She said back, "Of course, my parents died, but you adopted me, so I'm fine. "

"Sorry girl, but it does not convince." Wheeljack said.

"What's boys, I'm a wrecker! I can not stand whimpering like a little girl! "

"Miko, crying for the loss of its creators is not" whining like a little girl. It is perfectly natural. You think we do not cry? "Bulkhead spoke softly to the girl.

"You do ...?" asked surprised.

"Duh! Of course we do. We can be soldiers, but we do not have spark of stone. If you feel like crying and screaming, let go." Wheeljack confirmed.

"I-I ..." she stammered, trying to be firm, but it was too much for her. Not holding more, tears began to fall from her eyes. "The last time my mother called, I was so rude! I could not tell you about guys, so I had to lie! But she knew I was lying and insisted that I tell her what was going on! I was so angry that ... I screamed for her to stop and leave me alone !" she scream, starting to cry "I was so stupid! She was just worried about me! I should never have spoken like that!" Sobbed "And now ... I'll never be able to apologize! "

Bulkhead caught delicacy "It's okay, Miko. Cry all you want." he said quietly.

Several minutes passed before Miko finally settle down. "Better?" Wheeljack asked. "A little." she answered weakly "How long does it take to stop hurting, the pain in my heart?"

"It will never completely gone, kid. Only decreases with time." Wheeljack answer "To stop hurting, you would have to forget your creators completely, and I know you do not want it."

"No. I really don't." she confirmed "Thank you guys. I do not know what I would do if it were not for you."

"Anytime, Miko. Anytime." the green wrecker answer, holding her closer.

Wheeljack took the side watching them, feeling a little left out. But simply shrugged and watched the landscape in the desert.

* * *

 **20/may/ 2016**

 **I wrote this chapter at least a sevenfold. The last time, I wanted to bring a message to a friend here in and DeviantArt. She lost her father and I did not know what I could say. Soo... I write!**

 **The part of Miko with wreckers was a message for her, since she loves these three characters. I hope You are Okay, friend! Love You!**


End file.
